


Poly!Spetsnaz Headcanons

by kiki_92



Series: Kiki's headcanons [3]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Getting Together, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/pseuds/kiki_92
Summary: Exactly what it says on the title, asks and headcanons about poly Spetsnaz dynamics.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anonymous asked** : Are there any poly spetsnaz things that you would like to answer from that relationship question stuff?

**2 - Big spoon/Little spoon?**

Terms like big and little spoon have no meaning when there’s four people on the bed. There are cuddle piles.

Fitting four big Spetsnaz in a couch or bed is difficult, so it mostly happens on the floor. Kapkan sits on the ground, fiddling with some rope, testing which knots would work better for a trap; or maybe with a piece of wood and a knife, slowly making a form emerge from the wood. Then after a while Glaz sits next to him, with his head on the hunter’s lap, sketching something on a small notebook. Tachanka sits next to Kapkan, shoulder against shoulder, and he’s the one talking the most, he’s a big gossip, and when Kapkan leans against him Tachanka sometimes pets his hair and the hunter eventually forgets about his own project cause he just feels too relaxed to care. Fuze is also laying down, using Glaz’s side or stomach as a pillow, browsing stuff on his phone and sometimes answering to Tachanka.  
When Finka joins the team, she gets included in the cuddle piles, even if she isn't part of the poly relationship. To be honest, the first version she knew of the cuddle piles she knew was during Outbreak, where they would all just sit and huddle together, in grim silence. Although there was still some petting and rubbing each other’s backs or arms for comfort.

**7 - What’s the first thing that changes when they realize they have feelings for the other?**

A lot of confusion and jealousy at first. They’re a close knit group and used to spending a lot of time together, so when one of them starts seeking out other people, they react with anger (ie, “why is Fuze schmoozing up to those Germans and flirting?” or, “That newcomer is looking at Glaz like they want to eat him, I don’t trust them one bit!”). That reaction is surprising to them, thinking it’s just protective instincts for a friend, but then why are they so sad at the idea of one of them having a date with someone else?! Unsurprisingly, Glaz is the first one to realise what’s going on, but he’s still shocked to admit he might have feelings for more than one person.

**15 & 16 - Who wakes up first? & Who wants to stay in bed just a little longer?**

They’re all used to waking up early, but Tachanka is the one who wakes up first of them all. Fuze is the one who tends to laze around, since he likes to get a morning kiss (preferably from them all) before getting out of bed ~~the others spoil him in that regard~~

**20 - What do their family/friends think of their relationship?**

They don’t exactly go around telling people about it. They just moved all in together, but plenty of teams do that, so nobody put 2 and 2 together. They are just so overprotective and affectionate with each other, but then again it wouldn’t be the first time a team ends up cuddling together after a hard mission, so… yeah, some people suspect, but there’s nothing they can point at and they aren’t telling anything for now. The only person who knows is Finka, cause she’s part of the team and the team is family. The only reason she isn’t part of the poly group is because she prefers a committed relationship with a single partner ~~although they might get invited to participate/spectate the fun sometimes~~ xD

**29 - one headcanon about this OTP that breaks your heart**

Glaz and Kapkan are together, cause they actually got the courage to fess up about how they feel about each other. The only problem is that Tachanka is pining for Kapkan (and Glaz knows it), and Fuze is pining for Glaz (and Glaz is uncomfortably attracted to him as well), and Kapkan is extremely confused cause he’s not sure why he’s having feelings for someone else when he’s perfectly happy with Glaz, but he has them and it sucks. And the team is one giant ball of UST and confusion where everybody is hurting in some way. 

**30 - one headcanon about this OTP that mends it**

Eventually, they sort out that mess. Finka probably gets fed up and screams at them to stop being idiots or spills the beans about everything she thinks it’s going on (or what they told her when they were drunk and lovesick), then Glaz takes over and they talk about it, awkward as it is at first. And when they start being open about their affections, they’re surprised by how easy it comes to them, like holy shit, it’s like their usual team dynamic but with extra kissing and cuddling ~~and lots of sex.~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anonymous asked** : Oooh I’d love to hear some of your favorite poly!Spetsnaz headcanons! Also, how do you think they all got together initially?
> 
> There is some overlap with part of what I wrote in the last chapter, for the getting together part, but I go in more detail here, since I was asked about it.

The first and most obvious headcanon is that they live all together, of course. They try to keep under the radar their arrangement, but four guys living together is not that rare, and most people just think they’re four friends living in their disaster apartment. Finka knows better. She also knows better than to enter any room without knocking, even if the door is just ajar... ~~I had this idea of writing a sort of 5 +1 scenario, in which she keeps unwittingly walking into the boys having a private time, and then the one time they interrupt her.~~

The issue about telling their families is… complicated. They’re not open about their relationship, but they always go everywhere together. A family event where you are expected to bring a partner? _“I don’t have a girlfriend, but I brought my dear comrades!”  
_ Their relatives make a long suffering sigh, like goddamit, will you ever settle down?, but get to know the other three as if they are part of the family too. The adults are easily fooled, they believe what they want to believe after all, but the kids see way too much sometimes. I imagine Kapkan’s niece is especially observant:

_“Why did Sasha have his hand on your bum, uncle Max?”_  
“We were fighting, sometimes friends play-fight, darling.”  
“No-no, he was grabbing you like dad does with mom. Are you cheating on Timur? I saw you kiss him the other day”

And poor Kapkan is on the verge of having an anxiety attack while Fuze laughs his ass off. He stops laughing as soon as the little troublemaker says she thinks he’s the most handsome of Kapkan’s friends and she wants to marry him when she grows up. Luckily for them all, she is easily bribed with ice-creams to keep her mouth shut. And also with promises to train her to be as badass as uncle Max is.

The absence of an official recognition of their relationship (like marriage) means that when one of them gets injured, the others are not allowed to visit except for general visit hours. Doc has learnt it’s better for everyone’s sanity to just let them do as they please, after all the injured one seems overjoyed to have the other three visit. Some people might accuse him of getting soft, since rules exist for a reason, but Doc sees no harm in it and he knows those four are very close ~~he just doesn’t know how close they really are~~

As for how they got together, I am still undecided. I have mainly two versions:

A) it starts as a casual arrangement to let out some steam, a stress reliever and having fun together. Then one of them starts kinda flirting with someone who is not part of the team and they all feel betrayed, they just don’t know why. After some awkward times, and they all moaning to Finka about the situation, she blows out and yells at them to fucking talk like the grown-ups they are supposed to be and stop treating her like their personal therapist. It takes them some trial and error, but they end up fessing up and realising their feelings are much deeper than they thought

B) have you read [this ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744021/chapters/42192512) I wrote some time ago? It’s a possible start for it as well, just more convoluted. To sum up: Glaz and Kapkan are together cause Glaz had the guts to make the first move. However, Tachanka is very interested in Kapkan too, and he never made his move before because he thought the hunter wasn’t interested in men. Now that he knows, Kapkan is happy with Glaz and Tachanka pines in silence unless he’s been drinking, like in the ficlet. Kapkan finds that part of him is very intrigued by the idea of being with Tachanka, even if he still loves Glaz. On his part, Glaz notices the way those two look at each other and the tension between them, and vents about it to his good friend Fuze, who is delighted to be the shoulder Glaz can cry on, because he has feelings for Glaz. Kapkan knows how to read Fuze and notices that too, and feels like a hypocrite for being jealous. the tensions in the team are unbearable and they end up having a very nasty four-sided argument. Then one of them gets seriously hurt or kidnapped by the White Masks, and that ends up being the catalyst for them getting their shit together. They decide to give a try to an open relationship of sorts, the four of them, and while there’s some rivalry still present sometimes, the four end up falling for each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **lacklusterswirl asked** : Hi, kind of a weird request, but could you expand on your hc with kapkan and his niece? It seems very cute :)

Okay, first thing: thanks to Kapkan’s rather brief biography, we know he’s the eldest of three brothers. I took the liberty of fleshing that out, and named his two brothers: the middle brother is Nikolai, and the youngest Andrei. ~~I mean, it’s free real state, why not name them and have them have some sort of actual sibling relationship with Kapkan.~~

It’s reasonable to think at least one of their brothers would be married and have kids, right? In my personal headcanon, the married one is Nikolai, and Andrei’s going to get married soon too. So one of them has a daughter, and Kapkan thought that he wouldn’t bond much with her, but turns out the kid adores her uncle Max, and loves playing with him when he visits. Lowkey she’s one of the reasons he starts visiting his family more often. And then one day she asks him to teach her hunt and Kapkan decides that not only he’s doing that, he’s going to make sure she knows how to defend herself as well, and be self-reliant, and anything else she wants. His brother might not be thrilled at first -especially since Nikolai has a tense relationship with Kapkan- but eventually realises how happy his daughter is learning to hunt, and knowing how to defend herself is always good, so in the end he stops being grumpy.

As a result, she spends a lot of time with him and probably knows more about Kapkan than his own brothers do. And perhaps she is the first to know who uncle Max’s boyfriend(s) is/are ;)  
And if Kapkan gever got married to one of his boyfriends, she would be the proudest flower girl ever.

I think she would also idolise Finka, and she more or less gets “adopted” by all the Spetsnaz. Who knows, perhaps in the future she might even decide to try to get into the Spetsnaz too, inspired by them: _“You’re retired now, uncle Max, someone has to show everyone how badass the Basudas are!”_ , and Kapkan is both proud and worried and will probably get in touch with all his contacts to keep track of his niece’s career.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anonymous asked** : What are your domestic Spetsnaz hcs (ie does anyone specifically handle things like cooking or cleaning, what do they do in their down time together, do they all try to squeeze into one bed lol)?

They all can cook, except for Fuze who is banned from it. He’s an excellent baker, but he can also set the kitchen on fire just trying to boil water. So Fuze bakes, the rest cook. Tachanka is surprisingly good at it, but he’s lazy usually and has to be goaded into it. Kapkan likes cooking but doesn’t clean up afterwards. Glaz prefers to cook along someone else instead of alone, he likes spending time in the kitchen with any of them.

For cleaning, in general, they quickly realised none of them was good at remembering to do the chores. The natural solution was to create a schedule, which they keep with military precision. It works really well for them.

I imagine their hobbies also impact their living space: there’s paintings Glaz made all over the place; Kapkan fixes anything that breaks down and gets into arguments about it with Fuze, who insists he’s an engineer and knows better, and who also tried to rewire the whole place at least once; and Tachanka likes old weapons so I HC he’s into antiques in general, but doesn’t want any of the others messing with his repair projects. I also headcanon Kapkan enjoys gardening, so at least he’d keep a few plants around the house.

Thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDragons/pseuds/ToDragons" rel="nofollow">ToDragons</a>'s stories and ideas we discussed, I now picture Tachanka as having a dog (Rufus) or wanting to have one. Meanwhile, Kapkan prefers cats and might have one, Glaz likes animals in general, and Fuze is the type of person who says he doesn’t want animals but then ends up doting on them more than anyone else. Making the dog and a cat coexist in an apartment with four rowdy ~~animals~~ humans might take some work xD

About sleeping arrangements, they all have their own rooms. However, it’s quite usual to find them sleeping in pairs. Sometimes after a big sex session they try to sleep all together in one bed, or at least cuddle for a while. Still, squishing four big Spetsnaz in one bed isn’t exactly comfortable. Fuze tends to keep up until late, maybe even at the base tinkering in the workshop, so it’s way more probable to find some combination of Tachanka, Kapkan and Glaz sleeping together. Moreover, they got used to keeping each other company through the night during Operation Chimera. Best way to keep the nightmares at bay, or at least get some comfort once you wake up form one, is to have a comrade/lover cuddling you.

Cuddle piles mostly happens on the floor. Kapkan sits on the floor, fiddling with some rope, testing which knots would work better for a trap; or maybe with a piece of wood and a knife, slowly making a form emerge from the wood. Then after a while Glaz sits next to him, with his head on the hunter’s lap, sketching something on a small notebook. Tachanka sits next to Kapkan, shoulder against shoulder, and he’s the one talking the most, he’s a big gossip, and when Kapkan leans against him Tachanka sometimes pets his hair and the hunter eventually forgets about his own project cause he just feels too relaxed to care. Fuze is also laying down, using Glaz’s side or stomach as a pillow, browsing stuff on his phone and sometimes answering to Tachanka. When Finka joins the team, she quickly gets included in the cuddle piles, although the first version she knew of those was during Outbreak, where they would all just sit and huddle together, in grim silence. Still, she'll stay out of the cuddle pile sometimes, especially when it's clear her four comrades have something going on besides being teammates, she doesn't want to intrude, and she prefers to have a single partner all for herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **tsarethan asked** : Hey, Poly!spetz thing I’ve been thinking about because fuze needs more love. So how would the others comfort fuze when he’s sick or upset ? Like I can imagine all the hostage killer jokes will build up and get to him (I h/c that he’s never actually killed or injured a hostage) maybe he got into a fight with someone in engineering, maybe Ying is pestering him too much and her words now sting ???

I think that Fuze actually killed a hostage once, a regrettable accident with the first prototype of his cluster charge, and the source of the infamous altercation with Ying, where she accused him of having a complete disregard for civilian lives. The incident consumed him with guilt for a long time, and even now that he has learnt to let go of the mistakes of the past, he can’t stand the hostage killer jokes. They’re not funny, and he can brush off only so many of those until it hurts too much. Then he explodes, violent and aggressive against whoever uttered the joke. The rest of the Spetsnaz aren’t amused by this kind of jokes either, and if they hear anyone making them, there’s going to be hell to pay. Luckily, by now those have dwindled and became nearly non-existent, although from time to time someone will use that against Fuze if they want to rile him up during an argument. It never ends well.

When he’s upset, they all will try to comfort him in their own way:

Tachanka, ever direct into action, will distract Fuze from his woes with booze and friendly banter, maybe some physical activity like sparring or wild fucking, maybe just some card games against an easy prey, maybe asking his help in restoring one of his beloved antique weapons. Fuze never points out that usually Tachanka would rather threaten dismemberment than allowing anyone to tinker with his antiques.

Glaz is the most affectionate of them, or better said, the least likely to shy away from actually showing his affection in any situation. Fuze looks down? Glaz will hug him, or give him a smooch on his cheek ~~or the lips if they are alone~~ , bring him for a little shooting competition to take his mind off the trouble and work out his anger. After that, they are as likely to end up blowing each other, hidden behind a corner, than cuddling on the grass or couch while Glaz sketches stuff like birds and random people.

Kapkan will follow Fuze like a shadow, glaring daggers at anyone who even dares look towards the Uzbek. He’ll offer to spar with him, or to work on a joint project ~~which always ends with them creating more explosives~~. Sometimes Kapkan decides it’s time for a change of airs, and will rope them all into a hunting trip, even though they’ll just drink and cook stuff on a bonfire most of the time instead of hunting. It’s still fun, and he loves how they keep each other entertained during the nights. And if they all focus more on Fuze, well, he deserves it, a bit of pampering always feels good, and Fuze’s “I just got my brains fucked out and I’m still feeling it” expression next morning is one they all love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add more in the future if there are any additional asks or posts about poly!Spetsnaz. If you wanna send an ask or just check what I'm up to, come to [my tumblr](http://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/)!

**Author's Note:**

> You can see what I'm currently up to on [my tumblr](http://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
